


Mess & Order

by justamazing10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamazing10/pseuds/justamazing10
Summary: Lena loves organisation and order. Kara is a mess.OrThe AU no one asked for where Lena and Kara meet in a restaurant.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	Mess & Order

If there was something Lena Luthor loved was organisation and order. And things that made sense, like the sun coming out every morning, the sky being blue or her ending up being married to someone as composed and methodical as she was. And maths. God, she loved maths.

What she didn’t love as much though, was writing papers; which was the task she was currently stuck with. She opened her laptop as soon as they served her dinner and focused on her paper. She wasn’t even twenty minutes into it when something caught her attention. Lena looked up from her laptop to get a better sight.

She was a mess. It wasn't too hard to see that this was her first day. She was moving as gracefully as a giraffe in the middle of an ice rink would. Every step she took felt like it would be her last. That girl sure was a sight to behold. Lena was sure that in another lifetime, that girl would made millions just by entertaining the masses with her "skilful" movements. Although with a lot of insecurity, so far the girl had been able to master that mountain of dirty dishes she was carrying, but just like the very nature of each individual is always present in our actions, in a brief second her little construction was thrown off balance and, causing a loud bang, she got some dirty glances thrown her way alongside some rather unpleasant comments. Lena however couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she got up from the chair to help the girl pick up the mess she had made. The brunette knelt before her and as soon as the girl realised she had company, she apologised multiple times and insisted that this was her job, not the other woman's.

"It was my fault for getting distracted. Besides, it's my first day. You don't have to help me clean up" she said without looking directly at Lena as she picked up the pieces of the broken dishes.

"It's no bother" the brunette replied with a smile.

When they finished gathering the last bits and pieces and stood up, it was the first time she saw the young waitress from close up. She was a tall, very fit girl, and she couldn't be more than perhaps four or five years younger than her. Not only did her blonde hair suit her features perfectly, but it also accentuated her blue eyes. She seemed kind and, although Lena hadn't seen her smile yet and she looked like a very shy person, she had the feeling that she had a lovely smile.

"My name is Lena, by the way," she said, extending her right hand.

"Kara" the girl answered right before accepting the handshake and corroborating the brunette's suspicions: that girl had the most adorable smile Lena had ever seen.

She returned the gesture and, before Lena could add anything else, Kara beat her to the punch:

"Again I apologise for the mess and the dishes and I am very sorry that you had to help me instead of enjoying your food." Lena couldn't help but smile at the comment, and at that moment, it seemed to Lena that what Kara had said was the nicest thing in the world.

"It's alright. We all need a little help from time to time, aye?"

Kara opened her mouth to answer but a very deep voice coming from the kitchen stopped her.

"What the hell is taking you so long, Danvers?" A rather short man shouted as he stuck his head out the door that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

"Sorry, I'll be right back, Toby!" The waitress apologised.

When Kara redirected her gaze at Lena, the latter raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"He's not as bad as he looks." She shrugged. "He's been a friend of the family for a long time and, once you know him well enough, you may even find him somewhat nice." Lena laughed sympathetically at the comment but felt the urge to rectify it.

"That's not why I raised my eyebrow. Toby?" Lena paused and waited for Kara's eyes to spark as she understood where Lena was getting at. "My neighbours have a dog with the same name."

The blonde just laughed and, after adding a "we don't choose our own names", excused herself and walked away (practically ran) into the kitchen. Lena smiled as she watched that peculiar girl rush back to work.

When there was no longer any sign of her, Lena went back to her table so that she could finish her meal. The other customers had long since returned to their own conversations and tasks, although they seemed quite disappointed now that the "juggling waitress" could no longer entertain them with her balancing act.

Once the brunette had finished eating, an auburn-haired girl, also very young, came to take Lena's plate away and to ask whether she would like some dessert.

"Just a coffee, please." The waitress nodded and left.

It didn't take long for her to return with Lena's order, and when she did, she stood there as if she wanted to tell the brunette something, so the brunette stopped typing on her laptop to give the girl her full attention.

"I apologise on behalf of Kara. It's her first day and she needs a little time to get the hang of it. She hasn't had an easy time getting the job and now that she finally has it, she wants to do everything she can to keep it, so I would appreciate your discretion towards the owner about the whole breaking the dishes matter." Lena offered the girl a smile and nodded her head. "Oh, and of course, this coffee is on the house in gratitude to help her pick up the mess she made."

"Well, thank you very much. And don't worry, it was nothing."

She smiled back at Lena and left to finish cleaning the tables that were gradually being emptied. Lena began to drink her coffee while she returned to devote herself fully to the work at hand: a psychological study of the human being. A bit too complex a job for a sophomore, in her humble opinion.

She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't realise what time it was until Kara approached her wearing regular clothes.

"Oh, sorry. I lost track of time. I'll leave right now to let you close the dining room."

"Don't worry. I am always the last one to leave, anyway. It gives me the "privilege" of closing the doors" she answered as she was taking a chair intending to sit next to the brunette. "What are you working on so intensely?"

Lena didn't know exactly what the hell happened but, in the blink of an eye, Kara was on her ass. The chair suffered the same luck. After helping her get up and put the chair back in an upright position, Lena leaned back on her seat and turned the laptop over so that Kara could contemplate what, so far, was an empty Word document except for Lena's name and title written on capital letters.

" _Psychological Study of the Human Being, by Lena Luthor_ " Kara read aloud the words reflected on the screen. "You don't seem to have made much progress in your study."

"Hey! It's harder than it looks!" She elbowed Kara humorously. "The professor said this paper could help me raise my GPA and this would look really good on a college transcript."

Without saying anything else, Kara nodded and offered Lena a genuine smile before getting up and heading into the kitchen. Not two minutes later she returned with a piece of chocolate cake on a plate. But, maintaining her bad luck, the blonde tripped over one of her shoelaces and fell on her face to the ground. And, incredible as it may seem, the cake landed on her head. Kara's face took on a redder shade than a tomato and she apologised a thousand and one times for the disaster; even though she hadn't affected Lena in any way other than, perhaps, second-hand embarrassment.

The brunette laughed and told her it was okay, although she began to wonder if this was just Karma playing with the younger girl or whether it was her own nature making her act this way. The brunette pulled a tissue out of her purse and tried to get as much cake out of the blonde's hair as she could. Once again, Kara apologised and after Lena had stopped, the waitress went to the kitchen for a second piece of cake, since she felt bad for not having given Lena the chance to eat the first one.

Once she managed to set it on the table without causing a further disaster, she sat down for the first time all day and looked at the laptop screen.

"I couldn't help noticing that you seem to be stressing over the fact you're still stuck on the first sentence, so hopefully you can relax for a while and let the muses of inspiration come to you." She said as she inched the cake closer to Lena.

The brunette laughed at her quip and explained that she was stressed out because she needed to write thirty pages in three months and still didn't have a single idea.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it." Kara answered confidently as Lena took the first bite of the cake. "And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

To say that Kara's offer surprised her would be an understatement. Lena was totally flabbergasted. I mean, what knowledge could she have on the matter? Kara read the brunette's expression right away because, before Lena could accept or decline the offer, the blonde typed something on Google and, when the page she wanted Lena to see opened, she turned the laptop around to show the older woman.

"Read this article; it might be helpful," she said smiling as she stood up and took the empty plate away.

" _The human being: evolution or regression? By Kara Danvers"_ read the headline. Lena's curiosity about the young waitress started to grow even more so and, taking advantage of the fact that she was not there, Lena typed her name on Google and clicked on a page where one could read a short biography about the girl.

"Kara Danvers, daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, who has a degree in Journalism" Lena started to read out loud "is the heiress, alongside her sister Alexandra Danvers, of the restaurant chain that their family owns. Although the young girl stands out for her remarkable on the journalistic field, she is much better known for..."

"I thought you'd be working on your project." Lena's reading was suddenly interrupted by Kara's unexpected voice.

Lena didn't know why but she felt like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. As if she was five years old again and was talking to her mother, she apologised to the waitress (or rather, the journalist? Lena thought), who seemed slightly upset that Lena had "invaded" her privacy and so the brunette closed the website.

Her gaze showed discomfort and uneasiness, nothing like what Lena had encountered before when she had helped the blonde pick up the broken dishes or even when the cake had landed on top of her head.

"I am so sorry" Lena felt the urge to repeat herself, even though this time she did it with her head ducked down. "I shouldn't have looked you up on the Internet without your permission, especially since you're just trying to help me with my paper."

After listening to the brunette, Kara's facial expression relaxed, she let out a long sigh and told Lena she felt bad for having reacted that way.

"Before you ask, yes, this is one of the Danvers family locations, and yes, Alex is my older sister," Kara explained. "I believe she took your coffee order before."

"What I don't understand" Lena arched an eyebrow "is why they make you two work as waitresses instead of working on your own fields? I read you're a journalist." Kara took her initial place on the chair next to Lena before resuming to speak.

"I finished college last year and got a job at CatCo. Not long after I was fired and, after practically begging on my knees, my parents finally let me work here. That is until I find a stable job, I only earn a small salary here. Alex, on the other hand, is here because she likes it. She says it's much bearable than her last job; much calmer." Lena nodded, and before she could ask anything else, the laptop made a noise, indicating that the battery was running out, so she turned it off.

When she had put the computer back in the bag, Kara asked her if she would like to meet her tomorrow, Sunday, since it was her day off. Lena smiled brightly and they exchanged phone numbers. A few minutes later, they were outside the restaurant; saying their goodbyes.

"Do you want to meet right here tomorrow morning around ten o'clock? Breakfast is on me if you pay for the coffees" Kara joked.

"I thought that the place was not open until one o'clock in the afternoon" Lena tilted her head to the side a bit confused.

Kara chuckled soundly as she raised an eyebrow and shook the keys in her hand.

"The restaurant is mine too, remember?"

"Right" Lena mentally face-palmed herself. "So we'll meet here tomorrow at ten."

Kara nodded and offered Lena that lovely smile of hers, and after adding one "see you tomorrow, Lena", she turned around and started walking away. Before Lena started walking in the opposite direction, she caught a glimpse of Kara tripping on an uneven sidewalk and falling to the ground, diverting the attention of the other pedestrians towards her. Lena did not have time to get to her, as the blonde got up at the speed of light and practically ran down the street.

“Did you see that klutz?" said a black-haired boy, making his blonde friend laugh. "I swear she does this every day. She can't even walk!"

"A penguin moves with more agility than she does!" was the friend's answer.

Lena couldn't help but feel bad for the other woman and all it took was the mocking laughter of that couple of kids to anger her.

"Hey, you!" Lena said as she approached the bench where they were sitting. "You think that's funny? She could have hurt herself!"

The kids turned their head her way and although the brunette was not sure what she came across as it was clear that she did not impose respect nor fear.

"Come on, don't be like that, dude!" said the boy with the blonde hair.

"Yeah, dude. Go away."

Lena was trying so hard to calm down and not jump to the jugular of that those kids, who thought they had the right to talk to her like that, but Lena could feel her blood starting to boil at their mockery, so she decided to scare them a little.

"First of all" she started to say "let it be the last time you call me 'dude'. Second, I couldn't help but notice that you have spray paint in your jacket pockets. Did you know that you can get a fine for painting the walls in the street? Third, is that tobacco I see in your hand, blondie?" She said to the blonde kid, who wasn't anywhere old enough to be legally smoking.

"What's it to you?" said the black-haired boy rising from the bench and facing Lena.

"To me personally, nothing, but I happen to be a police officer, so I have no choice but to give you a ticket," Lena authoritatively said before taking out a pen she had in her jacket pocket and pretending to look for a notepad on her purse. "Your names, please."

That seemed to do the trick because it was all it took to scare the children, who now looked as they'd seen a ghost. They threw the tobacco and spray paint to the ground and ran away without looking back once. Lena looked at them from with a triumphant smile, and once they were completely out of sight, she turned on my heels and headed home. Her smile did not leave her face during the whole walk back.

Once she got home, she helped herself a glass of wine and decided to watch some movies until she could fall asleep. I knelt down in front of the shelf where she had the DVDs and after a while of stirring among the different possibilities, she ended up picking a comedy movie.

When the movie was over, Lena wasn't still tired enough to sleep, but she decided to at least lay in bed until she could close her eyes.

When she checked her phone, she saw she had received a new text message. She opened it and saw that it was from Kara:

"Bad news. The restaurant is booked for tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. My father's meeting some businessmen then, so we won't be able to go there. Any ideas?"

Lena spent a couple of minutes thinking about somewhere they could go until she finally came up with a pretty good idea, so she quickly hit the "reply" button and wrote her answer.

"You can come to my house if you want. If it's okay with you, I'll text you the address in the next message."

A couple of text messages later, they decided to meet at the same time at Lena's place. As it was already pretty late, Lena decided to try and get some sleep. She placed her phone down on the nightstand and tossed around in bed until she found a comfortable enough position. Then she closed her eyes and hoped tomorrow would come faster.

With the same punctuality as a British man, Kara stood on Lena's doorstep at exactly 8:59 a.m. After greeting one another, Lena led the blonde through the house until they reached the kitchen.

"Are you in the mood for some pancakes?" The brunette asked as she picked the necessary items out of the drawers.

"Always, Miss Perfect" Kara tossed the nickname around like nothing; not knowing this would be the first time of many to come she'd refer to Lena as such.

"I'm not perfect." Lena rolled her eyes.

"To me, you are." Kara shrugged her shoulders as if that statement was the truest thing she had ever said. Instead of feeling uneasy or uncomfortable at Kara's comment like she'd felt the other times any of her exes had addressed her with such words, she blushed.

"So, shall we get started?" Lena said to distract herself from the fact that this was the first time in a long time she'd felt this timid around someone.

Kara clapped her hands together and offered to do breakfast herself.

Lena should have seen it coming right after Kara had started to "cook" because, not long after she began, she neraly burned the whole kitchen down. And, as if it was already their ritual, the blonde apologised for the umpteenth time while Lena assured her that it was alright.

And so the days went by. Kara and Lena would meet anyplace and anytime to do whatever and Kara couldn't seem to help the fact that the date would turn out to be a bunch of accidents, which would result in Lena laughing her ass off most of the time. That girl sure is something, Lena would often think. Yet, there was something about her that Lena was starting to love, that attracted me, that made her want to know the blonde more and more.

Everything was going perfect until she got that email. The email that reminded her that time did not stop for them. That they still had meetings, jobs and papers due. Lena's professor reminded her that she had three days left to turn in her essay.

Lena was almost finished, but she couldn't find the perfect way to end it. She needed a strong conclusion but she had been stuck on the same paragraph for over two weeks.

To distract herself a bit and ease her nerves, she asked Kara out for a walk in the park.

As (at this point) expected, as they walked around the park, the ducks felt the need to throw themselves at the blonde, since she had insisted on buying a baguette for dinner before going to the park. Obviously, there was no baguette left after ten seconds.

Just like the squirrels "attacked" her when she went to the ice cream parade and Lena waited for her sitting on a bench.

At that moment, Lena thought back to the project she had to deliver. And, as she watched Kara from afar, she wondered if the blonde could be the solution. And so Lena started thinking about Kara. About how nothing ever turned out the way the blonde wanted it to, how she always found a way to turn their dates into gymkhanas where they could write a long list of things that didn't turn out the way they had planned. Kara would create a tornado wherever she went. It was really a misfortune for whoever was there to witness it. To Lena, on the other hand, it was one of the many reasons to smile, even when Kara wasn't even aware she was making Lena's worries drift away.

That girl was a disaster in every way. But she was Lena's mess.

"And I wonder if that's not how the Yin and Yang work; two forces that complement each other. The dark and the light. Disaster and perfection. And, if that's not the case, then the universe is wrong." The professor read aloud as she finished reading the last two lines of the paper. "By Lena Luthor."

And although it would be convenient to say everything went perfect from this moment on; truth is, it doesn't. Kara still trips over absolutely anything that's in her way. And Lena still stresses over meetings, and paperwork, and presentations and whatnot. But they find a way to always make it work.

After all, if there is something Lena Luthor loves is organisation and order (but perhaps she will allow a little bit of messiness from time to time, as long as Kara is the ‘provider’ of said messiness). And things that make sense, like the sun coming out every morning, the sky being blue or her ending up being married to someone as caring, as loving (and as clumsy) as Kara.

And maths. God, she loved maths.


End file.
